


The Day Before Our King’s Birthday

by mell



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Other, Shounen-ai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 17:10:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mell/pseuds/mell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kusanagi wants to spoil himself with Suoh a bit, Anna wants to be the first person to wish Suoh a happy birthday, and Totsuka who wants to cheer Anna up while preparing the best for the King’s 25th birthday. A family fic with clear hints of Suoh and Kusanagi’s relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day Before Our King’s Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> While this story might be viewed as family fic, it contains hints of sexual relationship between Suoh and Kusanagi. Those who are not up for this kind of thing, or are not prepared for it, I kindly remind you to hit the 'Back' button before you regret reading this fic.
> 
> This fic is also posted on fanfiction.net because meII and mIzu definitely are the same person.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own K.

It was another peaceful day in Kusanagi’s life, or so he thought.

He lazily draped one arm on the spot beside him, expecting to land his hand on top of someone’s body, but instead his hand found an empty spot. Frowning slightly while still burying his face into the pillow, Kusanagi moved his hand north and south, trying to find any solid body that was supposed to be there.

“Hm?” He opened one eye at the emptiness. Blinking twice to clear his blurry eyes, Kusanagi found himself frozen at his spot on the bed. His mouth hung open, but no words escaped his lips, probably because the blond was too surprised at the empty spot right before his eyes. The spot with no sign of anyone staying over; only his pants, shirt, a pair of boxers and the red scarf he always tied around his neck were found scattered all over the floor.

Watching at his clothes, the blond knew there was no way everything had been a dream. Plus, his hips were still aching from last night. _I wish he’d take it easy and slow down a bit_ , he thought as he winced when he tried to bring himself to a sitting position.

The bartender scanned his bedroom and focused his ears on any sounds; shower running, noises of someone making breakfast while he was still in bed, etc, etc. It could even be the pop of a bottle of wine being opened, since he knew this _person_ enjoyed drinking so much that it had become a habit.

He narrowed his eyes and tried to be more focused. But it was still the same. Not even a faintest sound coming from the bathroom, kitchen or living room. Deep inside, Kusanagi started to feel disappointed.

 _Now, this is rare_. Kusanagi stared at the spot which was filled by someone he had known far longer than eight years. Someone he would not think twice to protect, support and love with his body and heart. They were both guys, but it wasn’t wrong to have cuddle moments and entered the bar late than usual once in a while, was it?

 _Leaving without saying anything? Urghhh!!!_ Kusanagi buried his face into his pillow.

***

It was rare for the second in command of HOMRA to go to the bar with a sullen face, but he did today. Totsuka, the Homra’s vanguard, was unsure if he should say hello the bartender first, or let himself being greeted instead. He decided to stay silent and see for himself the blond’s mood for today.

“G’ morning…” Kusanagi mumbled unhappily with a cigarette between his lips. Another hand was holding a lighter which he lit his cigarette with.

“Kusanagi-san?”

“Yeah…is Mikoto upstairs?”

“I guess so…” Totsuka made a quick glance at the staircase which leading to the second floor before he turned his head to Kusanagi and stared the older man’s gloomy face. There was only one thing that he could guess, though. “What’s wrong? Having a fight?”

“No…” Kusanagi answered half-heartedly. He made his way to the kitchen and opened the fridge. His eyes made a quick scan on everything inside and after a few seconds, the bartender let out a breath. It looked like he needed to do some grocery shopping today.

“Totsuka,” He called. “I need to do some grocery shopping. Anything you want me to buy?” He asked from the kitchen as he shut the fridge door. While waiting for the vanguard to respond, he pulled out his PDA and started to make a list for everything he needed to buy. Sure enough, the bartender was not in the mood for having to come back to the store in case he forgot to buy something.

Totsuka peeked into the kitchen. Kusanagi’s eyes were fixed on the screen of his PDA.

“Nothing?” He looked doubtful with his own answer, though. “Kusanagi-san, you know, tomorrow is…” He trailed off, Kusanagi was wise enough to guess which this conversation was leading to, but the second in command still muted himself. “…so what are you planning to do?”

Kusanagi added one last item in the list, made a quick double check and put his PDA back into his pocket. He turned his body and faced Totsuka. He arched an eyebrow.

“Hm? Isn’t it like usual? We’re gonna celebrate it with other members, and then everyone’s gotta back to work, that’s all. Not that our king even cares tomorrow is his birthday, anyway. Ah, I hafta make sure he stays in bar tomorrow.” Kusanagi made a quick mental note to prevent Suoh from disappearing on his special day.

Giving his younger friend a wry smile, Kusanagi finally put his jacket on and left the bar.

Not so long after that, Totsuka’s ears caught someone descending the stairs. The sound was light, so he guessed it was Anna, the little girl that had been living here with Suoh. His guess was proven right when the young strain poked her face into the kitchen.

“Tatara.”

“Anna, good morning! Did you have a good sleep last night?” He asked and the strain girl gave him a nod. “Is that so? I’ll prepare you breakfast. Anything special you want to eat?” The vanguard put an apron on and pulled a knife out from somewhere. It seemed like he had made it his hobby to entertain the little girl. “Ah, but I only can prepare something with whatever we have in the kitchen. Kusanagi-san’s out to buy some groceries.”

“I eat anything Tatara makes,” Anna voiced out. Her answer managed to make Totsuka smile.

“Tomorrow,” she said, “is Mikoto’s birthday, right?”

“Ah, so Anna remembers?” When she nodded, he continued, “What do you want to give King?”

Anna lowered her gaze, looking troubled, and Totsuka instantly could guess why.

“Is that so…” He lifted his face up, looking at the ceiling, and it was obvious his mind was wandering.

“I know!” Totsuka clapped his hands together. “Why don’t we bake a cake? Anna-chan, want to bake the cake with me?”

***

“Aren’t you guys so nice? If me, I’d have bought it from a cake house instead,” the oldest member of HOMRA found himself quite surprised at Totsuka and Anna’s effort to prepare a birthday cake for Suoh. _Not that he’ll appreciate my effort the bit least, anyway_ … His brow twitched at the thought, and he regretted ever recalled the memory of him baking a birthday cake for Suoh but all the Red King did was tasting the cake with a lick from his finger, shooting the blond a disbelief look like he had gone mad, and back to sleep, not even bother to at least mutter his thanks or a simple praise. Kusanagi remembered wanting to smash the handmade cake right into the red head’s face for the lack of appreciation at his effort for preparing the cake. He gritted his teeth grudgingly at the bitter memory which caused the cigarette stick between his lips to bend. Totsuka tilted his head dumbly at Kusanagi’s sudden change of reaction but smiled brightly later.

“It’s fine, it’s fine~ We don’t have anything to do anyway.”   Kusanagi took a peek at the items they had bought. _Strawberries, baking powder…so it’s a strawberry cake, huh? Ah, makes sense since Anna likes red…_ Right after the bartender was back with hands full of paper bags, they had asked his permission to buy baking supplies and ingredients.

Kusanagi closed his eyes and breathed a sigh. “Yeah, you’re right. Just call me if you need a hand,” with that, the bartender waved his hand and out of the kitchen.

 _I wonder if Kusanagi-san is sulking_ … The vanguard arched his eyebrow in wonder, but when he noticed Anna was looking at him questioningly, he pushed the thought aside and put his brightest smile on.

“Anna-chan, let’s do our best today, alright?”

***

“It smells good! Are you done?” Kusanagi suddenly entered the kitchen. Both Totsuka and Anna turned their heads towards the blond and found that he was smiling.

“Kusanagi-san! Are you done with cleaning the bar?” Totsuka asked as Kusanagi approached them. Kusanagi’s eyes caught strawberries that had been cut into halves, and he raised his eyebrows as he saw Anna was holding a knife.

“Yeah, I was in the middle of cleaning the bar when I smelled something good from here…” Kusanagi answered without looking at Totsuka. _Maybe I should get her a nylon knife set for kids, if she likes cooking_ , he made a mental note to himself. “…so I hurriedly finished the task. Anything I can help out with?” He asked, this time turning his head to face the vanguard.

“Huh?” Totsuka blinked, but then he directed his eyes to the strawberries on the cutting board. “Ah, we only need to decorate the cake, that’s all.”

“Is that so?” The bartender blinked. He then glanced down at Anna. “Then, can I join you?”

Anna gave him a nod. She smiled a bit as she resumed the work in hand and started to arrange the strawberries on top of the handmade cake. Kusanagi, without wasting any more time, offered his help with decorating the cake according to Anna’s liking.

Totsuka, who had been watching them in awe, suddenly felt out of place. He suddenly realized it was supposed to be his and Anna’s moment of having fun together.

“Kusanagi-san, really, you don’t have to!”

“It’s okay. I don’t have anything to do anyway. Besides,” he turned his head to Totsuka, “I need to make sure you don’t mess my bar,” he said with a hint of threat in his voice.

“Woahhh, it’s kind of hurtful, Kusanagi-san! And I feel kind of left out here!”

“Anna,” Kusanagi, who ignored his whine, called the girl’s name, and Anna’s gaze fell on him. “One day I’ll get you a nylon knife set, and you can cook all you want without getting cuts on your fingers, okay?”

Anna’s eyes beamed at his promise. That made Kusanagi smile and when he offered his palm to her, she accepted it in no time and together, they applied a ‘Happy 25th Birthday Mikoto’ in Japanese letters using a red coloured icing, on a thin chocolate piece prepared by Totsuka earlier, guided by Kusanagi’s hand, and watched by Totsuka with a smile on his face.

***

Totsuka smiled in complete satisfaction over their effort at preparing the birthday cake for Suoh. The Japanese letters for ‘Happy 25th Birthday Mikoto’ looked very contrast with the dark brown chocolate piece which was put at the center of the cake together with other decorations. He watched for the last time at the cake before he shut the fridge and got out of the kitchen.

“Anna?” The call made the little girl lift her head to the vanguard. Totsuka made a frown when Anna ignored him at first, before she turned her head at him very slowly, like she did not want to lose sight of Kusanagi. And when she did, it almost caused Totsuka to shudder at the lack of emotion from the HOMRA’s sweetheart.

“Why are you looking at Kusanagi-san like that?” He asked as he turned his head to look at the bartender who was busy preparing for the bar to operate later. It was very rare for Anna to seem very interested in Kusanagi from the start she was living with them. And there was nothing unusual with Kusanagi either, which might be the reason he caught the young strain’s attention today.

“Tatara.”

“Who was the first person to wish Mikoto his birthday every year?”

Totsuka was almost stunned with the question.

“Anna-chan,” Totsuka said as he put his hand on the small girl’s shoulder. “If you really want to be the first person wishing King his birthday, why don’t you grab the chance tonight? I’m sure king will be happy too if you do that.”

“How do you know?” Anna asked as she shot Totsuka a curious look.

“Ahh…that…” Totsuka was taken aback at the innocent question, but managed to cover his reaction as he laughed and scratched the back of his neck.

“How should I explain this…” Totsuka thought, “…I don’t know, I just know it! Anna, you know King has very few looks, right?”

The little strain nodded at him.

“And he always has this scary look when he’s annoyed, right?”

Again, Anna nodded her head.

 “So, as long as he doesn’t show that scary look, it’s fine, isn’t it?”

The little girl nodded at Totsuka with a smile. Then they both turned their heads to Kusanagi, who stopped cleaning one of his glasses and shot them a quizzical look which Totsuka shot back with an idiocy face, and Anna staring down at her fingers.

 _Now, isn’t this suspicious?_ Kusanagi thought.

***

“Make sure you come down right before midnight, okay? I’m sure both King and Kusanagi-san are there drinking or something,” Totsuka reminded her with a smile. They both were in Anna’s room in the second floor, preparing the little girl for bed, before she waking up later to wish Suoh his birthday. It was also another part of the plan so both Kusanagi and Suoh were not being suspicious and next ruin the plan. His reminder was replied with a nod.

“Tatara, are you coming with me?” The girl asked with a hopeful look. At first, Totsuka was almost stunned at _that_ look, but then he smiled brightly. He knew she was feeling nervous; this was about the person she cared most after all.

“Things like this, isn’t it better if you do it alone? Kusanagi-san will be there too, so you’ll be fine. Besides, I need to go home and make some preparation for tomorrow. It’s King’s birthday, remember? We need to make it as memorizable as possible.” Totsuka tried to reason. Kusanagi was a wise man, so he definitely would notice Anna’s true intention, and provided her supports.

“Is that so…” Anna looked disappointed, but he knew she understood everything he said.

“So, Anna, I wish you all the best. I’m going home now.” The young strain nodded. The HOMRA’s vanguard helped her with the blanket, wished her a good night and left the room after he turned off the light.

***

The clock read 11.50 p.m. Only 10 minutes left and it was Suoh’s birthday. Anna could not sleep at all. She thought it was about time for her to get downstairs, so she put aside the blanket around her small body, slid her feet into a pair of bedroom slippers and headed to the staircase.

“Anna?” Kusanagi asked her as she going down the stairs. “What are you doing here this late? A young lady like you should be in her bed right now.” His gaze was soon followed by Suoh, who was having his drinks at the bar counter. The girl then took a seat beside the Red King.

The young strain averted her gaze as she fiddling with her fingers. Her face looked somewhat red, not to mention she seemed troubled and nervous. Watching the little girl not being herself, Kusanagi and Suoh exchanged a glance, until Suoh broke it and stared at Anna again. The bartender raised an eyebrow and began to ask again. “Are you feeling sick?”

They instantly received a vigorous head shake. Well, at least they got an answer, so Kusanagi let a sigh escape his lips. Before he could manage another question, Suoh cut him off.

“…What is it?”

“…I…I…” the little girl stammered, which caused Kusanagi and Suoh to exchange a glance again. She kept exchanging looks between Mikoto and her fingers, which no doubt making Kusanagi become more anxious. Suoh, well, he only had one look, but the blond was certain the Red King was curious too.

The clock at the bar hit 0.00 a.m. and it was August 13. Anna made a quick glance at the clock and let her mouth open, before she shut it again. Her cheeks burned in bright red, and it was exactly that second that Kusanagi finally noticed.

_Oh._

Kusanagi smiled softly. Just how sweet Anna could be? And just how lucky Mikoto could be for having numerous individuals like the little girl around him? The blond could not help but let those questions linger inside his head. Kusanagi finally put the glass he was cleaning aside, and rested both his arms on top of the counter, letting them supporting his body weight as he gave Anna a gentle smile and a reassured look.

Any uneasy feelings residing within Anna felt like disappearing with the silent encouragement Kusanagi was giving her. She smiled a bit, and watched Suoh right at his face.

“…I want to be the first person to wish Mikoto ‘Happy birthday’ this year.”

Her confession almost caught Suoh out off guard. However, the Red King was smart enough to quickly cover his reaction. He looked at Anna’s face with his neutral stare.

“Anna-chan, you’re so sweet!” Kusanagi complimented her. It made the young girl smile a bit at the compliment. “Then, Anna, I believe you have something to give Mikoto?” Kusanagi continued giving her encouragement. A girl like her should be given more opportunities to express her feelings, or what she wanted.

The girl in red nightgown nodded once. Her cheeks suddenly turned red again, and she seemed quite hesitant.

Swallowing a small lump in her throat, the little girl finally got down from the barstool, and approached Suoh. Signalling the Red King to bring his face down a little bit, the HOMRA’s sweetheart stood on her toes, and pressed her lips on one of Suoh’s cheek (and Kusanagi swore the kiss gave Suoh some effect as his eyes widened a bit, though not obvious).

“Happy birthday, Mikoto.”

Anna smiled brightly at him. Suoh remained speechless, and just stared at Anna with a new look he never showed anyone before, and with a slightly open mouth.

“Now, now, Mikoto, what should you say when someone gives you something?” Kusanagi lightly scolded the Red King for his lack of manner. King or not, one should say his thanks after receiving something from someone. Especially in this case, since it was from Anna and Kusanagi knew how important the king was to her.

 “Aa…thanks…”

The smile on Anna’s face widened. A simple thank from Suoh was enough to make her happy. Above all, it was her wish to be the first person wishing happy birthday to Suoh this year.

“I’m going back to sleep,” the small strain said as she looked at Kusanagi. The bartender blinked at her and made a quick glance at the clock.

“Ah, is that so? You need me to see you to bed?”

Anna quickly shook her head. “No, I’ll be fine on my own. Good night, Mikoto, Izumo,” she bent her body and bid the two most powerful individuals in HOMRA a goodnight. Suoh only nodded at her once and Kusanagi waved his hand as he too wished her a good night and sweet dreams when the little girl ran upstairs to her bedroom.

“First birthday wish, huh…” Kusanagi turned his head to look at Suoh once the sound of door being shut was heard from the second floor. The king was back to drinking again, and his mind seemed to wander.

“By the way, King, aren’t you lucky? Getting your first birthday present from a very young girl. Anna-chan will grow up to be a very beautiful and fine lady in the future. She’s already pretty and sweet the way she is right now. And she has her eyes _only_ on you.”

Suoh was unsure if there were any specific meanings behind Kusanagi’s words, but they definitely made him stop his glass mid-way before it could reach his lips. The wrinkles between his eyebrows were made obvious as he shot Kusanagi a glare like the bartender had gone mad, which looked kind of hurtful to Kusanagi.

“Just sayin’,” he let a small chuckle out of his throat, followed by a scoff as he was back at being serious, and Suoh resumed his drinks. His tinted sunglasses had already gone at the time. “Anyway, Mikoto, this is from me.”

The bartender smiled a bit, and bent his body as he leaned over to catch Suoh’s chin and pressed their lips together.

Moments passed. Silence filled the bar. Only the sound of the clock ticking prevented the silence from becoming too deafening. And both the HOMRA’s top members stayed like that, no one cared to move even an inch. The kiss was heartwarming to both of them, and since it was rare for both of them to share such kiss, no one dared to ruin the moment, until finally Kusanagi pulled first and rested his forehead on Suoh’s as his eyes staring at Suoh’s lips with a gentle smile.

“Happy 25th birthday, Mikoto.”

Fin.

\--

::Extra::

“Happy 25th birthday, Mikoto,” Kusanagi whispered with a smile. He pulled his face away from Suoh’s and straightened his body. Putting back his abandoned sunglasses on previous position, his face was back to his usual expression, like nothing ever took place between them. “So, Mikoto, you want more whiskey?” The bartender asked with his usual smile.

“…is that all?” It was Suoh’s turn to ask. How he wanted to crush the smile completely, as a revenge for surprising him with a sudden kiss. He also wanted to see the bartender’s other reactions, especially when he was caught off guard.

The blond tilted his head in confusion. For a moment, no one talked, only throwing looks at each other. And out of blue, Kusanagi’s expression broke and his face burned in bright red, which made Suoh raise his eyebrow.

“W-what do you mean?” The bartender stammered. “You already got _that_ last night!”

“Aah…so _that_ was my birthday present?” Suoh shot Kusanagi a blank stare, which made the blond shudder subconsciously. “…but that was _yesterday_.” Suoh could not hide the smirk that threatened to appear. It was not like he demanded any special gifts or treatment from the blond; he himself did not bother to remember his own birthday, but the thought of annoyed Kusanagi amused him. He wanted to see how far the bartender could endure teases before he losing his cool and practically snapped.

It was priceless entertainment to the Red King. However, apparently they did not share the same thought, proven by how sour Kusanagi’s face was now.

“What’s up with that attitude of yours? One shouldn’t complain on what other people give ya, y’ know?” Kusanagi managed, somewhat icily. He turned his body around with a huff, then under his breath, he muttered with red spots on his cheeks, “Pervert…” 

“Pervert?” The Red King let a frown appear between his eyebrows. Clearly, he was not very fond of such accusation. “Who’s the one bringing up the topic now?” Probably provoking a certain bartender was not a good idea, so Suoh was going to let it slide for today. He did not want to create any frictions between them. So, although the red spots on Kusanagi’s face turned darker at his remark, Suoh decided to not make a comment about it.    

“So, you _do_ plan _that_ (for my birthday),” Suoh simply said as he pulled one cigarette out and lit it with a snap of his fingers. “…when?” He asked again after letting a cloud of smoke out of his mouth since Kusanagi remained silent, only his face flushed further in red as the response.

Still looking away from Suoh with awkward feelings, as his hand reached for a glass to wipe and resuming his work, he answered, “…later.”

And the two continued to spend time together in the bar while waiting for the bartender to finish cleaning the bar before they could head back to Kusanagi’s apartment.

Extra-Fin.


End file.
